Aphrodite's sister
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Before Marked to after Hunted. X-over with Suite life on Deck. No real summary. Please Read/Review. Thanks. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title – Aphrodite's sister

Chapter 1

XXX

I walked out onto the sky deck at around six p.m. and took a seat next to Baily.

"Hey Jess," She said and I smiled.

"Hey,"

"Jess, Baily!" Zack and Cody yelled running over to us as London sat down at the table too.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

"There is this really weird guy just got onto the ship," Zack said excited.

"Since when is that a surprise?" I asked.

"Oh we're not done yet," Cody said. "He had this strange tattoo on his face," He said and I looked up to him from my hands.

"Did it have, like, a sapphire crecent moon in the middle of his forehead and a design branches off of it around his eyes and cheekbones?" I asked and Cody nodded along with Zack.

"How did you know all that?" Cody asked and I smiled.

"Don't ask," I said as they sat down in front of us.

"Here he is," Zack said and I continued to look at the twins. Everyone else looked past me to the man.

"Jessica Doush," I heard a voice say my name. I turned and the man was standing behind me. He was beyond georgous. "Night has chosen thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. You're destiny awaits you at the House of Night," I stood up and he pointed his long white finger at me and I forehead burst into pain. I heard everyone on the sky deck scream and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Jess, are you alright?" Bailey asked. "He marked you, Oh no, Jess you've been marked," She said and I sighed.

"Yeah," I said as I looked to the Twins who looked either in shock or amazement.

"Who was that?" Cody asked.

"More like what was that?" Zack corrected.

"A tracker," Bailey said helping me to my feet.

"A tracker?" Zack asked.

"Yes, he is a vampire that marks those destined to become vampires," She said and then added. "If the survive the Change,"

"If?" Cody asked.

"Some bodies reject it," She stated.

"How come you know all about this?" Zack asked.

"Down south, Tennessee, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Kentucky all know about this. It's a southern thing. There is this House of Night near Tulsa where they all go to school. Everyone's afraid of them," Bailey said.

"Why?" London asked and everyone including me looked at her.

"Uh Hello, Vampires," Zack said and London still had her blank face.

"You mean those guys that yell at people on the dirt that hit balls with sticks," She said and everyone put their heads in their hands and shook them.

"That's Umpires," Cody said, "Vampires are undead beings that drink blood, walk at night, have very pale and cold skin. They are also demonic creatures that kill to live," He said and London still looked lost, as usual.

"Pale people that drink the red stuff inside of you and die in the sun," Zack said slowly.

"Oh," She said and I laughed.

"Are you afraid?" I asked Bailey horrified.

"No," She smiled. "and Vampires are not like that. They are really nice people. They can go in the sun it is just very hard and they get a massive headacke. Their skin is pale and cold, they do live at night. They only drink blood when they are fullgrown and they are forbidden to drink human blood. They are not demonic they are mearley chosen by another 'so called god' that gives them powers. They are kinda like Wiccans in a sense," She said.

"Oh," Zack and Cody both said.

"Jessica, I heard you were hurt," Mr. Mosby said and I turned around.

"I'm alright, just a massive headache," I said, come to think of it, I was feeling a little sick.

"If there is anything I can do to help," Mr. Mosby said and I smiled.

"One small thing, I need to get to Tulsa Oklahoma as fast as possible," I said and he looked confused.

"Why?" He asked and my smile faded.

"Jessica, We just got your transfer papers," Ms. Tutwiler said as she walked over to me. "Your transferring to the House of Night in Tulsa?" She asked.

"Vampire school," I said with a little laugh.

"Oh, um is that a tattoo?" She asked and I reached up to my aching forehead.

"Long story, Bailey can explain. Zack, can you help me pack?" I asked and he nodded.

"London, we need you to call your jet to take Jessica to her school,"

"Why?"

"Do it or I'll have your father transfer you to military school," Mr. Mosby said as London called for the jet and I headed to pack with Zack.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Aphrodite's sister

Chapter 2

XXX

I finished packing with Zack and headed out to the landing platform where the jet was waiting and so was everyone else.

"Bye Jess," Cody said as he gave me a hug. Woody smiled and shook my hand silently.

"Bye," London said, surprisingly, giving me a hug. I smiled and looked at Mr. Mosby.

"Good Luck," he said as he gave me a tight hug. Miss Tutwiler did the same.

"Be careful, I'll miss you," Bailey said hugging me and I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too,"

"Write all the time,"

"You know I will," I said and she smiled. I looked at Zack and he looked upset. "Zack," I said softly. He didn't say anything he just stared at me and at the hallow crescent moon on my forehead.

"Bye Jess," he said and he put his hand out. I didn't take it instead I hugged him. When I backed away I smiled and gently kissed his lips.

"I didn't want to go without telling you that I really do like you," I said and I backed away and stepped onto the jet. I waved one last goodbye as the door closed and I took my seat. The jet took off and I was on my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

To Be Continued…

HERE IT IS….CHAPTER 2. I know that it has been such a long time. I have be super busy, but I will put up atleast one more chapter today. Possibly more. :D


End file.
